Ask Akatuski
by Grumblemumble
Summary: Well, here you have it! Ask the Akatsuki members!
1. Chapter 1

Alright! Ask questions for, The Akatsuki members! Also, you can only ask, hmmm about up to 8 questions per chapter okay?

Also, I will have a guest about every 2 or 3 chapters.

There are some rules:

Please have these questions logical,

No questions are stupid to you, but they may be in my reality. Just ask away.

No swearing please in these questions, If I see it, I will skip your question.

I will have 5 people every chapter. That is all, so ask away okay?

Ja Ne!


	2. Chapter 2

Her Majesty's Dog: Wow, I have to put these questions up right away! These made me laugh. Great questions people!

* * *

First question is from: mini Kisame

HI PPLZ! question 1 Itachi why did you kill your family? Tobi do you like bunnies?

Itachi-niisan: I killed my whole family to test my power.

Tobi-niisan: Yes of course I love bunnies! They are so cute and cuddly! And if you poke them enough times, they get so cute! Then they nibble on your finger!

Her Majesty's Dog: Um, Ano Tobi-niisan, bunnies are not supposed to bite on your finger….until It bleeds! MEDIC!

Next question is from: Hidan'sGirlfriend

Pein: I LOVE YOU! glompage (lol! i'm cheating on Hidan! x3)

Hidan: are you aware that you spirit form...thingy looks like a panda??

(yay! you is my 2nd boyfriend! (just below pein))

Zetsu: was your dad an Oreo cookie? (this IS logical! i need to know these things!!)

Hidan-niisan: No, I was not aware I looked like a freaking panda! Why didn't you freaking guys tell me before hand?

Zetsu-niisan: No my dad was not an Oreo cookie.

Her Majesty's Dog: hehe, the most feared organization from Naruto---and they have so many fans! Aren't we all proud of them?

* * *

Her Majesty's Dog: Well, everyone give it up for Tobi-niisan, Itachi-niisan, Hidan-niisan, and Zetsu-niisan! We should get some Deidara-niisan and Sasori-niisan in here! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Got questions, need answers? Well, here we are with Ask Akatsuki!

Today, we are in for a good laugh or two!

Well, first question is from: duckygoesroarrr

Deidara do you actually try to look like a girl? With the hair and the shirt it is hard to believe that it is accidental. So...is that intentional or do you have gender issues?

Deidara-niisan: No! my hair is very non-girly! What about this gender confused? How am I gender confused?

HMD: Deidara-niisan, calm down for the viewers please. Heh. Next question!

This question is from: Xtreme Spirit

Itachi: Why did you leave your brother alive? Do you still love him

(like family)? Are you aware that the Uchiha clan is/was extremely

attractive?

Deidara: Who's your hairstylist?

Kisame: How is it that you are a shark and live above water??

Itachi-niisan: I left my brother alive, so I could make his life miserable. No, I was not aware our clan was 'attractive'.

Deidara-niisan: I do not have a hairstylist! Why do people keep mistaking me for a girl?!

HMD: Calm down Deidara-niisan.

Kisame-niisan: I am a shark, that lives above water? Mostly it has to do with how I have lungs, but other then that, chakra comes into place most of the time.

(that was hard to answer!)

Next one is from: mini Kisame

Itachi: are you gay?

Kiasme: hi!

Tobi: i love you! (hugs him)

Hidan: Stop with the fake religon!

Pein: why do you have so much persings?

Itachi-niisan: No, I am not that way.

Pein: I have them because I want to.

HMD: that wasn't a very good answer Pein-niisan…

This one is from: Katherine yuki cute

Zetsu: can i call you oreo?

Deidara: my brother thinks your a girl. Can you tell him your not?

Zetsu-niisan: No you may not.

Deidara-niisan: No I am not a girl!! Your brother is a girl!

HMD: **rolls eyes** nice come back Deidara-niisan.

HMD: Hey Hidan-niisan! You got a fan! How 'bout that?

This question is from: Sorrowflame

Hidan: Explain your religion. (i'm a huge fan of yours and i'm planning

On converting to Jashinism!

Hidan-niisan: Well, it is an opposite religion from Buddhism. It is also to inflict pain on oneself and to others for our god. Most of the time, we use long rituals to inflict pain on oneself.

HMD: wow, umm, who wants to get popcorn, away from Hidan-niisan?

Well that was all for today! More questions? Give it up for

Itachi-niisan, Zetsu-niisan, Hidan-niisan, Kisame-niisan, and Deidara-chan.

**(gets hit in the head with clay bird**) Ano! Don't say it! I didn't mean it Deidara-chan!

Author runs away from exploding birds and spiders.


End file.
